In the Devil's Snare
by twilightbookworm13
Summary: There's no romantic candlelight dinners, or even a lingering kiss. Just a bunch of empty promises and regret twisted into bittersweet moments.
1. Prologue

In the Devil's Snare

* * *

Summary: There's no romantic candlelight dinners or even a lingering kiss. Just a bunch of empty promises and regret twisted into bittersweet moments.

* * *

It's quite funny how harmless love seems at first

Then that one single stranger becomes your entire world

Your best friend turns out to be your worst enemy

And then of course there has to be that one person you didn't even know was a choice

Sometimes your very own reason for existence becomes your personal hell

But after all, it's better to feel pain than absolutely nothing at all

You can only hope this lifetime isn't the closest to heaven you'll ever get

Though as far as empty promises go, it's one of the best in the world

* * *

Prologue

There are times when you have to make a decision in life that will not only affect you but others as well. When that one little word 'yes' can end up crushing the heart of one but bring great joy to another. You always have a choice... But what would you do if that choice cost something greater than yourself? It would not only cost you your humanity, but also your memories. Memories, they're supposed to be a reminder of how to move on. The pain itself is supposed to teach you that life well... sucks. There's no other way around the truth; no way to sugarcoat it really. Because there will be times when you have that moment when you think everything is perfect. And then it comes to bite you in the a**. Basically there's no such things as happy endings. Only brief moments where you find your better half only for them to be snatched from you right before your very eyes and against your will entirely. Nothing but .empty voids that you fool yourself into thinking it could be filled with some cheap substitute. However in reality it only makes you more hollow on the inside. From there like I said before, you have a choice that would screw up your life even more than you thought was possible. No matter what decision you make there's no going back. And no matter what you do there's no getting him back either. That's just the price of living.

* * *

**So what do you guys think. Oh and you will not get Chapter 1 until I get at least 1 review. And please check out my other story and give me some feedback for Unwanted as well. Thanks. Stay human.**

**-BW**


	2. Adrenaline Junkie

In the Devil's Snare

* * *

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their original owner. The plot and original characters are owned by me. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Hey sorry for the late chappie. But oh well it's a lot shorter than I intended but at least I wrote something. Thanks so much to my beta MistyWhiteWings. And another to the two reviewers adventuretime1D and also to pandaclubtwihard for not only reviewing but following and faving the story. Now without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter One: Adrenaline Junkie

"I'm fine..." It's the biggest lie out there. But really you just accept the fake smile plastered on their face and go about with your life like nothing ever happened. You can feel your heart blacken and your soul rotting to the core. All those memories swirl inside your head taunting you of the love you once had for that person. That memory plays like a broken recorder over and over again fueling hatred and bitterness inside of you. Bitchiness isn't really an option... It just becomes your true nature. However on the inside you're just craving for someone to accept all your flaws and know the same pain you go through. Just someone to make you feel you're actually worth something.

* * *

The sickeningly sweet stench of a vampire burned my nostrils; adrenaline pumped through my veins._ One... Two... Three..._ Heat shot through my body as every nerve in my body is electrified. In a frenzy of torn clothes, my true nature is revealed. A howl rips through my throat warning the leech about stepping onto our territory. The smell only grows stronger. A sea of green swirled around me leaving me dazed momentarily. The surrounding trees became blurred as the branches looked like arms outstretched as if to stop me. It's not like I had anything to live for anyways. All my friends had moved on with their lives. Jacob had moved with his half leech imprint's family to Vermont because of all the suspicion revolving around Carlisle's age. Sam's thought constantly sickened me and were a constant reminder of the pain I have to endure. Well there always was that puppy Colin that seemed to have a feigning interest in me; his lingering gazes always invoked some newfound hope for me... But I'm pretty sure I'm not a pedo so declining his offers to take me out to some cheesy romantic flick were not all that difficult. It was just the fact that I kinda felt drawn to him in a way that scared me.

The thoughts were pushed to the back of my brain as the intruder collided with my body. _Four... Five... Six..._ My strength was beginning to drain as he gained dominance. Pools of venom formed in his mouth as he flashed his gleaming white teeth to me. _Seven... Eight... Nine..._ He lowered his mouth to my pulse line. My heart was hammering out of my chest. _Ten... _He bit into my flesh. The venom entering my bloodstream sent my brain at a dizzying course. Everything seemed to slow down at a one percent speed that it was really happening. Two more figures came chanting something under their breath. Their black dresses blended in with the shadows around me. I couldn't process what was happening. An orange yellow orb flew toward the vamp making his body fell limp as it absorbed the impact and making me doubt their human appearance. It was the last thought I had before blacking out completely.

* * *

**Ah gotta love cliffies huh? So who do you think the vampire is and what the figures were? Leave a review with your comment. Well last Monday was my birthday so please please review for this story and also my other story Fighting Inner Demons. But faving and following works too...**

**-BW**


	3. Offer You Can't Refuse

**In the Devil's Snare**

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late chappie. My beta quit so I had to browse for another. Sigh that was the second one. Anyways thanks so much to my new beta Fanpire95. She's really awesome. So here is Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot belong to me. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning: There is use of mature language in this chapter**.

* * *

Chapter 2: Offer You Can't Refuse

A severe pounding in my head made everything else seem blurry and out of focus. Twigs and leaves had become tangled in my hair and mud caked my torn clothing. What the hell happened? I took a deep breath in to calm my nerves that were going into a frenzy. My fingers, stretched out and laid down on the surface of the ground, were unexpectedly jolted by the coolness of a marble floor. What the fuck?! Where am I?!

Several thoughts of my possible demise coursed through my mind; each one worse than the last. I silenced them immediately as the familiar heat ran down my spine. I let my anger control my actions, letting my true inner monster come out. At that moment, a ball of orange with a greenish tint lit up through the darkness heading straight towards me. Along its path, several objects were singed from the heat. Oh crap. The ball of fire connected with my new form. I clamped my muzzle shut, muffling my whines of pain.

Convulsions ripped through my body until I felt the fur rip away to be replaced with skin once again. My bones shrunk and retracted back into my spine, changing me back to my original form. This was my one reminder I wasn't completely invincible. My shallow breathing quickly turned to pants as I pushed off the marble floor, using the little strength I had left. I was not going down without a fight. In my fluffball form or not, I was going to make them pay. I made a petty attempt to swing at them as two individuals materialized out of nowhere. Damn, hold still will you? The two individuals loomed over me, their figures creating an eerie shadow in the dim light cast off of lit wax candles. My gaze turned towards them, directing all the hatred and misery that was coursing through my veins to a now vacant area. Their only response was a cold, bitter laugh that echoed through the room.

Mist engulfed the room, melting my surroundings and replacing them with another environment. The room was decorated with varying shades of black, gray and white. I whipped around, my fists clenched with perspiration beginning to coat my palms. There was no way in hell I was going to become their new rug. Four individuals stood in front of me adorned in blood red silk cloaks - the only thing that was colored this room - the sickeningly sweet stench of a vampire rolling off of two of them. The other party of two each had clamped their fingers around a long black rod. Oh hell no. That is not a fucking wand. Life really likes screwing with me, doesn't it?

You have got be kidding me. I'm dealing with witches. How is this shit even possible?! Someone up there has it out for me. I bet it's my great grandmother. The bitch never did like me...

"So you must be wondering why we brought you here." Well no shit Sherlock. I nodded warily,resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "We have a simple proposal for you; one that would benefit both parties if you will…"

* * *

**Ok SUPER BIG SHOUT OUT to pandaclubtwihard (for faving and following and leaving a review to both of the chappies so far. And thanks to the guest, isaboss, maryann (By the way if you make an account my PM inbox is always open for you whenever or if you want to talk), and leslur for reviewing and whitneygreen48 for following the story. Yeah call me crazy but I decided to bring witches in the story. So whatcha think of the chapter? Remember leave a review if you want me to update.**

-BW


End file.
